


Party On

by Blue Dusk (obiwankenboneme)



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/Blue%20Dusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHOOPS ONE MORE, Imagine Owen making a big deal over the raptors’ birthday, like he'd strap lil party hats to then, give them extra treats and cuddles and made the whole crew sing happy birthday to his babies, LIKE HE'S SO DEDICATED TO THEM IT'S PERFECT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party On

**Author's Note:**

> Another amazing headcanon from the blog I love most! Hopefully all you cubs like it! Also, if you get the time (and love bands), check out my new blog fallinginlovewithbands.tumblr.com.

“Owen, are you really sure this is something you want to do? I mean, it’s not like the girls are going to remember this.”

Struggling to put a party hat on Delta’s head, you groan when she jerks away from you. Owen chuckles, having already managed to get the other three girls in theirs. They may only be babies, but they’re babies with razor sharp teeth, and you don’t want to be on the receiving end of one of those bites. With a huff, you hand Owen the hat, pointedly not looking at him so you didn’t have to see the grin on his face.

“Everyone deserves a birthday celebration, Y/N. Even if they won’t remember it, I want to have some pictures for future reference. Wouldn’t you want that if you had _your_ own dinosaurs?” he asks, patting Delta’s nose affectionately once the hat was secured on her head.

Worrying your bottom lip between your teeth, you sigh. “I suppose so, but we both know I’m never _actually_ going to get my own, so that’s not really a valid argument.” You look at your watch, starting to leave the safety cage. “Barry should be back with the cake soon. I’ll wrangle everyone together and pull them here to sing. Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

When you return, not only are all the crew members there – albeit grumpily, but still there – but Barry and yourself are fumbling with the giant cake. Apparently, the baker had assumed this was a large party and that everyone would be eating this. Definitely wasn’t the plan, but what could you do now?

The cake is set down on a fold out table that someone dragged from the office, and you let out a breath of relief, swiping at your forehead. The heat, plus that cake, plus pretty much this entire day has been getting to you. Owen winks at you as you move to stand with the rest of the crew members, which you roll your eyes at, before clearing his throat.

“Alright, everybody ready?” Everyone, including yourself, nod, and Owen smiles wide. “Happy birthday-“

* * *

Sitting with your side to the bars closest to the cage, you watch the girls devour their cake. After the song and some presents – all of which were just treats that people had brought – the workers got back to their jobs, leaving you and Owen to watch the girls and clean up. You’re so caught up in how cute they look with their little party hats and frosting on their face, that you don’t notice Owen looking at you.

“Ya know, I think this would make a good picture. Here, hand me your phone and get in there. I want you to hold them,” you demand, standing and brushing off your pants. Owen hands you his phone, opening the gate so he could get through before you close it behind him.

A laugh bubbles up as he collects the tiny girls, pointing at you so that they’d look in that direction. It doesn’t really work, but the picture is still adorable. Once Owen is back in the safety cage, you show him it. The girls have frosting all over their snouts, their hats a little crooked from snapping at each other. Owen is smiling, looking at the camera and holding all of them in his arms, but their gazes are on him.

“Wow, that’s amazing. I definitely want that one printed out. It’s gonna look fantastic on my wall,” Owen states, taking his phone from you.

“Why thank you, I think it came out very well too. We should probably start cleaning up though, it’s getting late. You get the task of wiping the frosting off them.” You throw Owen a rag, laughter trickling over as he misses it and drops his phone. “Watch it there Grady, you might break something.”

He doesn’t respond, but you assume he’s just trying to get everything in order before going into the paddock. Arms are suddenly wrapped around you, and you shriek at being pulled against Owen’s chest, his phone out in front of the two of you as he presses a kiss to your cheek. It’s cold, and you crinkle your nose as the camera goes off, not looking at the picture before turning to the culprit.

Owen has frosting smeared on his lips, which you assume came from the cake, and you groan, grabbing the rag from his hand and wiping it off. “Jerk. That’s so gross. Was that from the cake that the girls ate?”

“Nah; I didn’t eat mine, so I just smeared some frosting on. That was one of the sweetest kisses I’ve had in a while.” You roll your eyes at his joke, wiping away the frosting on his lips as you look at the picture. It was cute, despite the fact that you’d been caught off guard.

“I like it.”

Owen blinks, glancing down at you as you fiddle with the rag in your hand. “You should…send it to me or something. It’s really cute, and I rarely get many of those pictures.”

He doesn’t get a chance to respond to your request, watching you head into the paddock to clean off the girls faces. His eyes travel back to the picture, which he smiles at. Yeah, it’s not so bad.


End file.
